


Good Girl

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: He pets at your cheek, thumbing from your lips down along your throat, and you moan sweetly for him. “Missed you so much.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Another leetle thing from tumblr. I'll likely crosspost everything, even something small like this.
> 
> The request: "horn knee thoughts??? my head is empty, only miya atsumu spitting in my mouth and calling me a good girl"
> 
> Pls enjoy <3

It's felt like weeks since you and Atsumu have gotten a chance to be intimate and enjoy it. Quickies in between traveling from one city to the next for pro-tournaments were all good and well, but it certainly left your heart wanting for your fiancé and a few days to really indulge.

Tonight was the beginning of his first weekend that didn't require him to be anywhere other than your little shared apartment in Osaka, and you two were certainly taking advantage of it.

Atsumu is folded around you, knees braced on either side of your hips, the position not allowing for you to do anything but wrap your legs high and tight around his waist. His pace is heavy but slow, reveling in the sting of warm pleasure each slap of his hips into yours brings you both. You whimper and grasp at him, share in his breaths and his moans as he does yours, rocking your hips up to eagerly accept his cock again and again into your achy insides.

With his elbows caging you in, he has access to your neck and shoulder, smearing kisses up your cheek, nipping at your ear and groaning his satisfaction with the way your hands stroke over his amazing physique. You feel the push and pull of his sides, along the roll of his spine and shoulders, down over the drag of his hips and round ass. His stomach flexes against yours, and you arch back into the bed, nails dragging up his back until you fist his pretty blond locks.

He purrs when you tug on his hair, teeth dragging along your jaw. "God, I've missed you, baby." He pets at your cheek, thumbing from your lips down along your throat, and you moan sweetly for him. “Missed you so much.” His lips pluck and pull dreamy sounds from you. He sighs like he’s really relaxing for the first time in a long time, pressing his weight down against you like he wants to feel all of your skin against his while swirling his cock, slow and grinding, into the wet and welcoming cradle of your body.

"’Tsumu," you plead softly, tugging again. He pulls back, drowsy gaze meeting yours with a lazy nuzzle of noses. You brush a kiss against his parted lips, one he chases that turns into a deep, slow, exploration of each other, until he's tugging your head back by your hair to catch his breath, dark brows furrowing while he watches your mouth drop open, tongue curling out over your chin. You squeeze tight with your legs, cross your ankles together and whine.

His dick throbs inside you, hips stuttering. "Oh, my baby's greedy tonight," he growls, damp forehead resting against yours, handsome smirk on his swollen lips. "Didn't even have to ask ya, did I?"

You watch him lick his lips, watch his flushed cheeks suck in. A big hand strokes hair from your cheeks and neck, grips a handful, and he pauses on a deep in thrust that makes your head spin.

A warm, thick glob of spit lands on your tongue. Atsumu blows out a shaky, wet breath after, almost cross-eyed to watch it melt on your pink muscle, his cock thickening again with a quiver of his thighs. You haven't even closed your mouth before he's licking up your chin, pushing his tongue into your mouth after it, kissing you wet and pulling away only a few inches to spit again, sealing his lips with yours once more to mix his saliva up in your mouth with his tongue and yours.

He breaks the kiss, swallow clicking in his throat and picking up a quicker, pistoning pace now. Your bed creaks, you dig your nails into the flexing bend of his waist, he fists the covers around you for leverage. You mewl and peek open heavy eyes to meet his pupil-blown gaze.

"S'my good girl," Atsumu breathes, spit-slick lips gliding over yours.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are love!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
